


California

by Queen_Immortal



Series: California [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Stiles, Drama, F/M, M/M, OOC, Romance, UST, alpha!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: У Стайлза хватило ума и сил грохнуть напавшего и покусавшего его чужого альфу. Он сам становится оборотнем-альфой, а также главной проблемой Дерека, потому что теперь им нужно делить территорию.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эрика, Бойд и Эйден живы, Эллисон - нет. Кора осталась с братом, близнецы тоже не слиняли. Мат в определенном количестве. АУ 3 сезона, 4-й не учитывается. Возможно частичное ООС.

\- Я его засек, - раздался голос Айзека в наушнике. – Движется к школе – к границе нашей территории. Попытаюсь догнать.

\- Эрика, где ты? – быстро переключившись, спросил Дерек.

\- Выдвинулась ему на встречу, - тут же отозвалась девушка.

\- Бойд?

\- На подходе. Дай мне пару минут!  - глухо отрапортовал тот.

\- Кора? – Дерек придавил педаль газа чуть больше, чем позволяли законы штата Калифорния, и стрелка спидометра бодро двинулась к более крупным цифрам.

\- Пять минут, - на выдохе проговорила его сестра. – Пришлось сделать небольшой круг из-за этих долбанных границ!

\- Не торопись. Возвращайся домой и жди нас там. Айзек? – вновь вернулся к разговору со своей первой бетой Дерек.

В ответ до него донесся тяжелый, исполненный усталости, вздох и глухой шепот:

\- Тебе лучше поторопиться, Дерек. Он пересек границу.

\- Дьявол! – поддавшись короткой вспышке ярости, Хейл ударил по рулю. – Где ты?

\- Небольшой магазинчик в квартале от школы, - ответил Айзек. – И… тут Скотт и Кира.

\- _Его_ пока нет? – на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.

\- Нет. Но я почти уверен, что Скотт скинул ему дозвон.

\- Понял, сейчас буду, - тут же ответил Хейл, а затем, переключив наушник, в сердцах ударил по рулю. – Блядь!

В последнее время все было не слава богу. После ногицуне все потихоньку пришло в норму: Скотт с его силой, Лидия с её предсказаниями, Питер с его стремлением к вселенскому могуществу. Смерть Эллисон подкосила их, да, безусловно. Одних, пожалуй, сильнее, чем других. У Дерека в памяти почему-то четко отпечаталось лицо Стайлза, спустя неделю, проведенную в больнице под наблюдением врачей: опустевший, невидящий, безжизненный и потерянный взгляд – словно падаешь в глубокую-глубокую пропасть, пролетают часы, а дна все ещё не видно. Стоило им всем чуть ожить, начать думать о будущем, как тут это…

Он резко крутанул руль и также резко затормозил, стоило свету фар осветить стоявшие в темноте фигуры. Кира стояла чуть в стороне, обманчиво невинно обхватив себя руками, пока её каблук уверенно давил на горло омеге, за которым стая Дерека гонялась последние два часа. Айзек, выпустив когти, стоял в десяти шагах от них, напротив Скотта, ощутимой преградой замершего перед девушкой с её добычей.

Устало выдохнув про себя:

\- За что, Господи? – Дерек вышел из машины. – Скотт, Кира.

\- Дерек, - отозвался на приветствие Макколл.

Его подружка молча кивнула, чуть сильнее нажав на дернувшегося омегу.

\- Произошло небольшое недоразумение, - начал Дерек.

\- В последние время они происходят слишком часто, - заметил Скотт, засовывая руки в карманы джинс, будто замерзнув.

\- Мы пытались загнать этого парня последние два часа, старались удержать его подальше от вашей территории, но…

\- Но не смогли, - спокойно закончил за него парень. – Дерек, спокойно, я все понимаю.

\- О, - облегченно выдохнул Хейл, бросив быстрый взгляд на Айзека. – Тогда мы забираем его и считаем эпизод исчерпанным. Так?

\- Нет, - подала голос Кира.

\- Нет, - подтвердил Скотт. – Вы его не забираете.

\- Почему же? – рискнул вмешаться в разговор Айзек. – Он совершил преступление против нашей стаи, а не вашей.

Макколл повел плечами:

\- Последнее преступление он совершил против нас.

\- И что же это? – начиная ощущать нарастающее раздражение, процедил сквозь зубы Дерек.

\- Он напал на Киру, - чуть повысив тон, явно чтобы показать серьезность своих слов, ответил Скотт.

Дерек открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, даже не зная, что ответить на это утверждение. Кира выглядела целой и невредимой – если нападение и имело место, она удачно справилась с несчастным нападавшим и вполне себе спокойно удерживала того на месте, пресекая всякие поползновения и попытки сбежать.

\- Скотт, я не хочу ссориться из-за пустяка, - наконец, нашел оптимальную фразу Дерек.

\- И я не хочу, - кивнул тот. – Но парня я тебе не отдам.

\- Скотт… - Дерек замер на полуслове, когда яркий свет фар ударил ему в лицо.

В проулок, в котором, собственно, и проходила их беседа, неторопливо повернул синий, порядком потрепанный, джип. Фары погасли, мотор мягко заглушили, хлопнула дверца, и на асфальт спрыгнул Стайлз, рукой прикрывавший, застывший в зевке рот.

\- Скотт, Кира, - он пробежался сонным взглядом по другу и его девушке и зафиксировал его на Дереке. – Дерек. С Айзеком. Круто.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек кивнул ему. – И тебя выдернули.

\- Как правило, меня всегда выдергивают в спорных ситуациях. Ты должен был это усвоить за последние пару недель, - Стилински, ни в чем себе не отказывая, сладко потянулся, будто только-только поднялся с кровати.

На обнажившуюся при этом дорожку волос, прятавшуюся под джинсами, Дерек упорно старался не смотреть.

\- Этот омега влез в наш дом, нарушив границы нашей территории, - тут же перешел к делу Дерек. – Он по праву наш.

\- Нет, - зажмурившись и быстро-быстро заморгав, покачал головой Стайлз. – Он принадлежит стае, преступление против которой он совершил последним, если я ничего не путаю, верно?

Дерек стиснул зубы, пытаясь подавить желание треснуть Стилински обо что-нибудь тяжелое в память о былых временах. О капот джипа. Или о стену. Обо что-нибудь. Все было так просто… Хорошее было время. Очень.

\- Верно.

\- Отлично. Давай-ка восстановим ход событий, - активно начал размахивать руками Стайлз. – Я так понимаю, этот омега… Как его кстати зовут? – он повернулся в Кире.

\- Патрик, - просипел несчастный, пришпиленный к асфальту.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Патрик, - криво улыбнулся юноша и тут же повернулся к Дереку, продолжая сопровождать свои слова активными движениями рук. – Итак, Патрик залез к вам в дом, нарушил границы личной территории членов стаи, а затем попытался сбежать. Ты, Айзек, - Стайлз посмотрел куда-то за спину Хейла, – Эрика и Бойд – преследовали его. Привет, ребята!

Обернувшись Дерек, кивнул бетам, подошедшим к ним, а затем вновь посмотрел на Стайлза, который терпеливо ожидал его реакции:

\- Все так и было.

\- Отлично! – показушно бодрым голосом воскликнул Стайлз, потирая шею. – Вы отчаянно пытались его загнать где-нибудь подальше от границы, но у вас ничего не вышло. И Патрик – умница, правильно оценил ситуацию, - взял и сиганул в противоположную сторону и – внимание, пожалуйста, - нарушил границы нашей территории. Преступление номер раз. Напал на прогуливавшихся Скотта и Киру – номер два. А если учитывать, что это было их первое свидание за последние пару месяцев, то ты и твоя стая, Дерек, утратили всякий шанс заполучить его. Есть вопросы?

\- Наша стая пострадала сильнее, - как бы между прочим заметила Эрика. 

\- Душа моя, дело не в тяжести преступления – твой альфа это знает, - едко отозвался Стайлз. – Тяжесть учитывается, только если бы он кого-то убил. А он не убил. Я ничего не путаю, Скотт?

\- Нет, - подойдя к другу, Скотт положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Дерек?

\- Нет, - устало выдохнул тот, понимая, что окончательно утратил контроль над ситуацией.

\- Супер. Патрик наш. Рад был повидаться, ребята, - махнул рукой Стайлз, перед тем как повернуться, чтобы уйти.

В последний момент Дерек схватил его за руку, удерживая на месте.

\- Он – наш, по праву жертв, - глухо проговорил он, чувствуя, что загорелись алым глаза, как демонстрация силы.

\- Отпусти, - не поворачиваясь к нему, проговорил Стайлз, но Хейл лишь усилил хватку.

\- Отдай его мне, Стайлз, - напряженно повторил Дерек.

Плечи Стилински напряглись, словно под действием тока, а затем поверх руки Дерека легла когтистая ладонь. Подняв глаза, Дерек замер, окунувшись в красный омут глаз Стайлза.

\- Я не спал три долбанных дня, - то и дело срываясь в рычание, начал он. - Из-за ёбанного полнолуния мне пришлось всю прошлую ночь пробегать вокруг города, чтобы убедиться в том, что ни один мудак не сунется к нам под влиянием полной луны. Последние восемь часов я провел в участке, помогая отцу и его новоприобретенному штату, навести хотя бы подобие порядка и начать работать в обычном режиме. А когда я, наконец-то, добрался до своей обожаемой кровати с не менее обожаемым одеялом и мягкими подушками, меня выдернули сюда из-за тебя, - во время своей тирады Стайлз все сильнее сжимал руку Дерека, и тот ощутил, как его когти пропороли обнаженную кожу, а струйки крови побежали вниз по предплечью навстречу асфальту. – Теперь ты представляешь, насколько сильно я хочу быть здесь и слышать, как ты качаешь свои права?

Дерек почувствовал, как его беты ощерились, унюхав запах крови своего альфы, но не посмели напасть, наверняка напуганные незамутненным красным оттенком глаз Стайлза. Впрочем, Дерек их не винил – его и самого от них в дрожь бросало.

\- Ты знал, что я буду настаивать, - тихо заметил Дерек, унимая рвущуюся наружу трансформацию.

\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, можешь обратиться к Старшей, - уже спокойнее, без клыков, ответил Стайлз. – Хотя, - он отпустил руку Дерека и прижал руку с окровавленными когтями к губам в показушном жесте задумчивости, - учитывая историю нашей долгой тяжбы, я почему-то не сомневаюсь в том, чью сторону она примет. А ты?

Дерек про себя согласился со Стилински, но вслух озвучил другое:

\- Забирай его. Но если я его увижу снова…

\- Не увидишь, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз, наконец-то убрав когти.

Дерек обернулся, кивком призывая бет садиться в машину, а сам неторопливо подошел к водительской двери, прислушиваясь к разговору за спиной.

\- Я… - начал, было, Скотт.

\- Нет, - перебил его Стайлз. – Позвони близнецам. Пусть уберут его из штата.

\- Почему им? – заинтересованно протянул Макколл.

 - Потому что твоя задача – спасти свидание, бро, - Дерек оглянулся и увидел, как парни обменялись дружескими тычками.

Сев за руль, Дерек подумал, что до этого дня и не понимал, как сильно скучает по нормальному общению с этой парочкой, а особенно со Сти…Хм. Со Стайлзом.

\- Как долго это продолжается? – Кора остановилась в дверях и сложила руки на груди, кивнув головой в сторону Дерека, сосредоточенно молотящего боксерскую грушу.

\- Часа три, с тех пор как я пришла, - прикусив губу, отозвалась Эрика, скользя по Дереку томным взглядом. – И более чем уверена, что он здесь ещё дольше. Но прерывать это зрелище я не намерена.

\- Фу, - скривилась Кора.

\- Что? – ничуть не смутилась блондинка. – Твой брат горяч, ты не можешь это отрицать. Особенно в этой обтягивающей белой майке.

\- Я этого не слышала, - взмахнула руками младшая из семейства Хейл. – Это из-за Стайлза?

\- Конечно, это из-за Стайлза, - Питер спустился по лестнице. – В этом доме вообще что-нибудь происходит без вмешательства сладкой парочки – Скотт и Стайлз?

\- Это был сарказм? – нахмурившись, протянула Кора.

\- Да, это был он, - кивнула ей Эрика.

\- Кора, твой дорогой брат просто не может смириться с тем, что упустил возможность и не прибрал Стилински к своим рукам, пока была возможность, - Питер сел на ступеньки. – Вот и бесится.

\- Интересная версия, - протянула Эрика, поправляя идеально лежащие на плечах локоны. – Но я склонна думать, что это из-за того, что Стилински увел у Дерека добычу. Опять. И вся эта хрень с территорией… Все оказалось не так безоблачно, как нам казалось, верно?

\- Может быть, вы уже заткнетесь? – наконец-то отвлекся от избивания спортивного снаряда Дерек. – Ваши предположения – бред.

\- Неужели? – елейным голосом откликнулся Питер, ехидно улыбаясь.

\- Ужели, - постаравшись скопировать тон дяди, отозвался Дерек. – Займитесь уже делом. Эрика переодевайся. Через десять минут у тебя спарринг с Корой.

\- Опять? – простонала девушка. – Ты хочешь моей смерти!

\- Наоборот. Пытаюсь её избежать, - спокойно заметил Хейл. – Или тебе стоит напомнить о стае альф?

Лицо девушки исказилось в страшной гримасе, и на мгновение Дерек подумал, что перегнул палку. Эрика до сих пор очень болезненно реагировала на любые упоминания о том, что произошло с ней в плену у Дюкалеона, тем самым лишь сильнее убеждая Дерека в том, что там произошло нечто, о чем все трое: и она, и Кора с Бойдом, предпочли никому не рассказывать. Не смотря на это, в памяти Дерека были слишком свежи воспоминания о почти бездыханной Эрике, которую они обнаружили, вломившись в тот проклятый сейф, чтобы позволить ей прохлаждаться.

Однако Эрика быстро справилась с собой: на лице вновь появилась улыбка, правда, слегка натянутая. Она, встряхнув волосами, потерла ладони:

\- Отлично. Готовься, Кора, скоро ты будешь молить о пощаде.

\- Интересно будет взглянуть, Рейнс, - нарочито равнодушно откликнулась Кора, прежде чем также подняться на второй этаж.

Питер, в прочем, уходить не собирался. Он продолжал сверлить Дерека ехидным взглядом, и на пару мгновений тот  пожалел, что если бы он решил вырвать гаденькую бородку Питера с мясом, то та вернулась бы на свое место меньше чем за неделю. Было бы здорово посмотреть на его попорченную мордашку.

\- Я ведь прав. Ты знаешь это и бесишься. Вы все беситесь, когда я прав, - весело проговорил Питер.

\- Заткнись, - глухо бросил ему Дерек, подобрав полотенце, чтобы вытереть лицо от пота. – Твое мнение никого не интересует.

\- Убеждай себя этим, - невозмутимо продолжал скалиться Питер. – Так как обстоят дела? Девочкам сейчас не до подслушивания, можешь поплакаться дяде.

\- Загрызу, - спокойно, как общеизвестный факт, произнес Дерек.

\- Я ведь не отстану, - уже более серьезным тоном заметил старший Хейл.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул:

\- Стайлз.

\- Это я уже понял. Обозначь границы проблемы, - продолжал пытать племянника Питер.

\- Он… я не могу понять, почему мы вообще начали враждовать. Между нами никогда не было ненависти или агрессии… ну, если только чуть-чуть, - наконец, сформулировал свои мысли Дерек. – Но теперь. Он огрызается на каждое мое слово. Смотрит на меня как на врага. И я не понимаю, как такое могло произойти из-за дележа спора о территории.

\- Стайлз – лучшее, что было у Скотта. Мозги, наблюдательность, интуиция, ирония, - заметил Питер. – Я всегда предполагал, что из него вышел бы великолепный оборотень, - он встал и прошелся по комнате. – Жаль, что он отказался от укуса. Многие проблемы могли бы не возникнуть.

\- Я должен был помочь Скотту, когда тот попросил меня удержать Стайлза от убийства альфы, - нехотя признал Дерек, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

\- Да, должен, - согласился Питер. – Но Стайлз не привык ждать чьей-то помощи. Вспомни эту историю с ногицуне – он до последнего пытался удержать нас от проблем, хотя даже сам этого и не подозревал. Стайлз силен своей самодостаточностью.

\- Знаешь, что я ещё не могу понять? – вскинул голову Дерек. – Почему Скотт позволяет Стайлзу принимать решения? Раньше Макколл стремился решать проблемы самостоятельно.

\- Все не так, - усмехнулся Питер. – Они работают в тандеме, Дерек. Как хорошо отлаженный временем механизм. Серьезные проблемы – всей стаей. Проблемы с охотниками – Скотт, проблемы с другими стаями – Стайлз. Если один из них сомневается – другой помогает найти выход. И никакого соперничества. Никакого подавления. Честное безусловное партнерство. Они никогда не перегрызут друг другу глотки, как Дюкалеон делал со своей стаей альф. Это не в их природе. Скотт дает союзу силу, Стайлз – разум и знания.

\- Это все равно не объясняет его отношения ко мне, - заметил Дерек.

\- А может быть, он обижен на тебя? Никогда не думал об этом? – Питер подошел к племяннику.

\- Обижен, - повторил про себя Дерек. – За что?

Питер наклонился к нему и тихо прошептал:

\- За то, что ты позволил ему превратиться в убийцу, - он резко развернулся и широким шагом направился вон из дома. – Подумай над этим!

Слона блокировали пара пешек и ферзь. Стайлз ещё раз посмотрел на черные фигуры, словно обвинявшие его в чем-то, и повернул доску белыми к себе. Одна из башен светлых давно валялась в убитых, также как и ворох пешек. Белоснежный ферзь прикрывал короля, а слоны постоянно перемещались по доске, убирая неудачно поставленных противников. Борьба шла на всех фронтах только вот… ни один, даже «божественный», ход не даст результата.

Погруженный в свои мысли Стайлз не заметил появившегося в дверях отца, который, нахмурившись, смотрел на сына. За последние полгода шериф вполне свыкся с идеей сверхъестественного, за последние месяцы – с тем, что его сын – альфа, который убил человека. Однако кое-что его все ещё тревожило. Ни разу с того момента как был изгнан ногицуне, Стайлз не был до конца откровенен с отцом. Каждый раз встречаясь взглядом с сыном, шериф Стилински видел какую-то пустоту, надломленность в его глазах, и винил себя в том, что Стайлз почему-то не решается открыться ему. Когда он поинтересовался состоянием Стайлза у Скотта, тот нехотя признал, что у Стайлза иногда бывали «провалы в себя» и после одержимости, и после обращения, но в последнее время их не было. Это окончательно убедило старшего Стилински, что со Стайлзом не все в порядке. Настолько не в порядке, что тот не разговаривал об этом даже со Скоттом.

Глядя на сына, играющего в шахматы с самим собой, шериф вспомнил об игре «Го», в которую, по словам Скотта, Стайлз играл с ногицуне в своем разуме. Похоже, его сын снова сражается с кем-то один на один.

\- Стайлз?

Парень вздрогнул и посмотрел на отца:

\- Пап? Как ты здесь оказался? Я не слышал, как ты пришел.

\- Ты слишком погрузился в продумывание хода за двоих, - шериф прошел в комнату и сел напротив сына. – Давай, - он начал переставлять черные фигуры на изначальные позиции, - посмотрим, как ты сыграешь против реального игрока.

\- Ты давно не играл, - помедлив, заметил Стайлз, также выстраивая свою армию.

\- Я учил тебя играть, юноша, - грозно приподняв ферзя, напомнил тот. – Не забывай об этом. Пешку.

 Стайлз протянул отцу фигурку для жеребьёвки. Тот сжал её в кулаке и спрятал за спиной, прихватив свою пешку с доски.

\- Левая или правая?

\- Левая, - ответил Стайлз, наблюдая, как отец возвращает ему пешку. – Белые всегда ходят первыми, - он поставил фигуру на место, а затем переместил соседнюю пешку на два квадрата вперед.

\- Не всегда, - шериф также сдвинул одну из своих пешек.

Стайлз облизнул губы, словно прикидывая что-то про себя, взялся за коня, но затем передумал и сдвинул крайнюю пешку на клетку.

\- Мы говорим о шахматах?

 Шериф поднял глаза от доски и внимательно посмотрел на сына.

\- Это зависит от тебя.

Стайлз постучал пальцами по столу, затем, вздохнув, запустил пальцы в волосы и потер висок.

\- Я бы очень хотел не говорить об этом, пап.

\- О шахматах? – невинно поддел сына старший Стилински.

\- Обо мне. Стае. О том, что происходит между нами и Дереком, - коротко усмехнувшись, уточнил Стайлз.

\- Я не заставляю тебя говорить, если ты не хочешь, - напомнил ему отец, отправляя коня в нападение. – Ты же знаешь.

\- Знаю, - согласился юноша. – Но если я опять промолчу, ты будешь беспокоиться. А этого, - он сдвинул крайнюю пешку ещё одну клетку, - я себе позволить не могу.

\- Тогда объясни мне, что происходит, - спокойно предложил шериф.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, сложив руки в замок перед собой, ответил:

\- Когда меня укусили, Скотт попросил Дерека помочь ему, ну, ты понимаешь, тренировать меня. И он отказался. А Скотт, мягко говоря, не знал, как меня сдержать.

\- Я помню, - хрипло прошептал его отец, снова берясь за коня.

\- После двух ночей беготни за мной по лесу, мы со Скоттом поняли, что призыв альфы, обратившего меня, слишком силен. Я из последних сил боролся с ним и… я проигрывал, пап. Я уступал ему. Когда не помогло полноценное вступление в стаю Скотта, я решил, что должен уничтожить проблему.

Старший Стилински изо всех сил сжал кулаки и понадеялся, что сын не заметил отчаяния, наверняка промелькнувшего на его лице.

\- Скотт был… не согласен с моим вариантом решения, - казалось, Стайлз тщательно подбирал слова, словно боясь ненароком сказать нечто лишнее. – Он постоянно твердил, что убийство – не выход, что мы всегда обходились без этого, что мы всегда были «хорошими», что это не наш путь… и бла-бла-бла… - он окинул внимательным взглядом доску. – Ты, что? Подбираешься к моему ферзю?

\- Это ты мне скажи, - пожал плечами шериф.

\- Ладно, - поднял руки Стайлз и, коротко раздумав, сдвинул слона на освободившуюся от пешки клетку. – Так вот. Скотт. Я напомнил ему о Питере, но мой аргумент его не убедил. Скотт все продолжал говорить, что я помог ему справиться и без альфы, и что он поможет мне. Что он научится вместе со мной, как мы всегда делали. И я, - Стайлз облизнул губы, - я согласился.  У меня даже начало получаться, ну, контролировать себя. А потом я чуть не загрыз Лидию.  И это было некоторой точкой кипения, - Стайлз откинулся на стуле. – Я пошел к Дереку, но прежде чем зашел в лофт, услышал Скотта внутри. Он просил Дерека помочь мне. Удержать меня от убийства. Привел кучу доказательств и причин, - он посмотрел на отца из-под полуприкрытых глаз. – А Дерек сказал: «Нет».

\- То есть он отказал? – уточнил его отец.

\- Нет, пап. Он так и сказал: «Нет». Тихо и спокойно, - покачал головой Стайлз. – А потом, судя по звукам, просто развернулся и ушел.

Шериф замер с фигуркой в руках, покрутил её в ладони, а затем вернул на доску. Стайлз нахмурился: отец ничего не выигрывал от  смешения башни на одну клетку.

\- Ты злишься на него, - спокойно заметил старший Стилински. – На Дерека. И поэтому вы враждуете.

\- Нет, пап, мы враждуем из-за нарушения сверхъестественных законов, - не согласился Стайлз. – В этом мире, мире оборотней, банши и прочая, и прочая, хренова туча правил,  как оказалось. Просто, до тех пор пока Бикон Хилл был своеобразной горячей точкой без постоянной власти, никто особо не обращал на них внимание.

\- Что же изменилось? – шериф посмотрел на сына.

\- Я. Вернее, ногицуне, - просто проговорил Стайлз. – Кровавая баня, которую он, я… мы устроили. Когда мы изгнали его, Неметон пустил новые ростки. Так что через пару столетий здесь снова будет великое древо. Рождение нового Неметона, кровь – все это процесс своеобразного очищения. Мы жили в относительном спокойствии до моего обращения, а когда я стал альфой… скажем так, появилась старшая власть.

\- Старшая власть? – отец усмехнулся. – Ходи. Тебе не кажется, что звучит как-то пафосно?

\- Мы называем её Старшей. Она… - Стайлз прикусил губу, подбирая слова, - что-то вроде надзирателя. Пока мы привыкаем жить по правилам, она выступает третьей стороной, судьей, если хочешь, и помогает решать спорные ситуации относительно мирно, - он взялся за коня и, поразмыслив, снес отцовскую пешку. – То есть без крови.

\- Понятно, - шериф уверенно сместил своего офицера, поедая подставленного под удар коня. – И причем здесь это?

\- Мы с Дереком слишком часто спорим. Даже на незначительные темы. Её это сначала забавляло, а теперь раздражает. На следующем слушании она обещала вынести окончательное решение, которое, по её мнению, должно погасить всякие разногласия и снова сделать нас счастливой и дружной командой, - ехидно пропел Стайлз, прикрывая пешкой своего ферзя.

\- А ты этого не хочешь? – пытался понять своего сына Стилински, ставя свою пешку прямо напротив пешки Стайлза.

\- Я, - Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом, а затем признался, - я скучаю по ним. По Эрике, Бойду, Айзеку с его нелепыми шарфами, Коре, мастерски копирующей Дерека. После смерти Эллисон нам было тяжело. Слишком тяжело, чтобы быть порознь. А теперь, не знаю, иногда мне кажется, что я был неправ, подняв весь этот шум с дележом территории.

\- А по Дереку?

\- У? – младший Стилински отвлекся от рассматривания шахмат. – Что?

\- Дерек. Ты скучаешь по нему? – шериф взял башню и снес с доски офицера Стайлза.

\- Странный вопрос, пап, - нахмурился тот, «съедая» башню, оказавшуюся в опасной близости от его короля.

\- Ничуть не странный, - пожал плечами старший Стилински, взявшись за ферзя и отправив его в атаку. – Ты сказал, что скучаешь по стае. Но не упомянул ни Дерека, ни Питера.

\- Если бы я начал скучать по Питеру, ты бы имел полное право запихнуть меня в дом Эха до конца моих дней, - не удержался от сарказма Стайлз. – Потому что соскучиться по нему может только сумасшедший.

\- Ладно. А Дерек? – продолжал допытываться шериф, наблюдая, как сын убрал с доски его второго коня.

\- Я не знаю, пап, - выдохнул его сын, уходя от ответа.

\- В любом случае, я думаю, что тебе следует изменить свое поведение, Стайлз. От твоей жесткости и непреклонности легче не станет. Дерек достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы спорить с тобой, и достаточно умен, чтобы не опускаться до драки. Попытайся найти нечто, что может вас примерить, и тогда, - отец Стайлза взял ферзя и, уверенно снеся со своего пути пешку, которую Стайлз так и не ввел в игру, поставил свою фигуру перед белым королем, - все получится. Тебе мат.

\- Что?  - возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз, пытаясь понять, как отец умудрился его обставить. – Как ты?

\- Я учил тебя играть, но я не научил тебя всему, что знаю о шахматах, - с улыбкой проговорил шериф, выходя из комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ита-а-а-ак?

\- О, боже, что?

\- Как прошел конец твоего свидания? – достаточно веселым тоном поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Мне не верится, что ты это спросил, - со вздохом проговорил Скотт, открывая дверцу шкафа.

\- Почему? Я, как хороший друг, всегда болею за своего бро, и мне дико интересно, до какой базы он добрался со своей девушкой, - с заметным ехидством отозвался Стилински. – Что? Не смотри на меня так.

\- Почему бы тебе самому не найти себе девушку, чтобы я тоже мог иметь шанс постебаться над лучшим другом? – вдруг предложил Скотт.

Дерек сжал руль, подавляя неясное возмущение, возникшее в ответ на предложение Скотта. Негодование нарушило его концентрацию, и голоса Стайлза и Скотта растворились в шуме школьных коридоров. Дерек раздраженно прошипел сквозь зубы, пытаясь вновь разыскать их.

\- Бро, от тебя я такого не ожидал, - с укором проговорил Стайлз.

\- А почему нет? Она - милая девушка. После Малии ты стал слишком разборчив.

\- Дело, не в Малии, Скотт, - уже более серьезно ответил Стилински.

Затянувшаяся пауза в разговоре друзей заставила Дерека нахмуриться.

\- Стайлз… - начал, было, Скотт.

\- Не надо. Мне на математику. Увидимся на литературе, - быстро распрощался с Макколлом  Стайлз.

Шаги Стайлза в ушах почему-то прозвучали очень четко: словно он уходил прочь из абсолютно пустой комнаты с кафельным полом. Дерек вполне живо представлял себя растерянного Скотта, озадаченно смотрящего вслед уходящему другу.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Дерек невольно вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним раздался голос его сестры. Повернув голову в сторону соседнего сидения, он увидел Кору, с интересом наблюдавшую за его реакцией. Отвесив себе ментальную пощечину: не заметить как к тебе в машину кто-то сел - недопустимо для альфы, он постарался придать себе как можно более скучающий вид.

\- Жду вас. Тебя, Эрику и Бойда.

\- Интересно, - растягивая слога, проговорила Кора. – Почему-то раньше за тобой не замечалось стремления к благотворительности…

\- Я решил это исправить, - пожал плечами Дерек, старательно сдерживая раздражение на сестру.

\- Ну-ну, - скептично откликнулась та. – Допустим.  Тогда странно, что ты даже не услышал, как я села в машину.

\- Задумался.

\- Я очень старательно хлопнула дверью, - заметила Кора.

\- Сильно задумался, - парировал Дерек.

Младшая сестра с любопытством посмотрела на Дерека:

\- А твоя задумчивость никак не связана со Скоттом, Стайлз и их стаей?

Сердце Дерека предательски ёкнуло при имени Стилински, но по счастью, Кора не обратила на это внимание, что позволило её брату выдать более или менее приемлемую причину его присутствия возле школы.

\- Ну…

\- Да, ладно? Ты, что? Следишь за ними? – сестренка сама выбрала единственное логическое объяснение поступку Дерека. – Какого черта? Тебе стоило только сказать: почти вся твоя стая учится с ними в одном классе – нам гораздо проще наблюдать за ними, чем тебе!

Дерек стиснул зубы. Разговор принимал не совсем желаемый поворот.

\- Если только… - задумчиво протянула Кора.

\- Что? – как можно равнодушнее проговорил Дерек, сжимая руки на руле.

\- Если только ты не следишь за кем-то конкретным! Ты боишься выдать свой интерес, и поэтому ни словом не обмолвился о слежке! – триумфально воскликнула Кора. – За кем?

Дерек поднял глаза на сестру и тут же отвернулся, откровенно боясь встречаться с ней взглядом. В последнее время в Коре периодически просыпалась почти дьявольская интуиция, видимо доставшаяся ей по наследству от матери. А Дерек никогда не был успешен в укрывании чего-либо от Талии Хейл.

\- Кто, Дерек? Лидия? Скотт? Стайлз? – Дереку казалось, что он ничем себя не выдал, но Кора тем не менее широко распахнула глаза, разом найдя правильный ответ. – О, мой бог! Тебе действительно нравится Стайлз! – она легонько шлепнула ладонью по его плечу. – Какого хрена ты молчал?

\- Язык, Кора, - по привычке, одернул сестру Дерек. – И что значит: действительно?

\- Не увиливай, большой брат! – и не подумала отставать добившаяся своего Кора. – Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- Потому что это не важно,  - сдерживая рвущееся негодование, отозвался Дерек.

\- Не важно?

\- Да, не важно! Я сам виноват. Когда было время и возможность действовать, я сомневался, тупил и переживал по поводу того, что мне понравился парень! – наконец, не выдержал Дерек. – А теперь он – альфа, который меня почти наверняка ненавидит. Я упустил свой шанс.

Кора немного помолчала, а потом с тяжелым вздохом выдохнула:

-  Ты – дебил, братец.

\- Почему? – не стал возражать против оскорбления Дерек.

\- Потому что ты нравился Стайлзу. Ну, пока он был человеком, по крайней мере. Думаю, он просто считал, что вероятность того, что вы будете вместе, была… Да не было её! Поэтому и не говорил, -  уже тише ответила Кора. – Он тогда даже ко мне клеился, но вовремя понял, что это не то. Да, и с Малией у него не вышло по тем же причинам.

Дерек замолчал, переваривая информацию, а затем посмотрел на сестру:

\- Ты все растреплешь остальным, верно?

\- О, Дерек… - мягко улыбнулась Кора. – Они и так все уже знают.

Дерек задумчиво сложил руки на груди и прислонился к столу, отрешенно наблюдая за дружеским спаррингом Эрики и Айзека.

Странновато было снова видеть эту парочку вместе. Дерек припомнил, как тесно они взаимодействовали друг с другом после обращения – казалось, рано или поздно они будут вместе. Только вот судьба решила по-другому. После возвращения Айзек быстро вновь привык к Бойду, но вот Эрика… её он обходил по широкой дуге: то ли презирал, то ли ненавидел, то ли … да, черт его знает! Теперь же холодность растаяла, на их лицах все чаще появлялись шальные улыбки, а вот тренировки стали проходить более жестко. Дерек и сам бывал суров, даже чересчур, но эти двое доводили бои до ранга «не на жизнь, а на смерть». Вот и сейчас, Айзек, натренированный стычками с альфами, достаточно легко ушел от удара Эрики и сделал подсечку, и та тяжело упала на пол. Айзек замахнулся для завершающего удара, но Эрика, любившая действовать на грани, от души ударила ногой ему в живот, парень отлетел назад, освободив ей пространство, и Эрика тут же вскочила на ноги, обрушив на Айзека новую череду ударов. Спустя пару замахов раздался еле слышный хруст ребер, и Лейхи с трудом, но смог откинуть от себя разошедшуюся волчицу.

\- Сдаюсь!

Эрика, тяжело дыша, откинула выбившиеся пряди с лица,  и бегло оглядела свои раны. Айзек занялся тем же. Порезы затягивались, синяки быстро выцветали, но стоило ему выпрямиться, как его лицо сморщилось  от боли в треснувших ребрах.

\- Сегодня ты настойчивей, чем обычно, - заметил Айзек. – Что-то случилось?

\- Просто надоело тебе проигрывать! – со смешинкой в глазах откликнулась девушка, вскидывая руки к лицу на манер позы боксеров. – Ещё один раунд?

\- Нет, спасибо! – усмехнулся Лейхи,  потирая раненный бок. – Мои ребра ещё не отошли от вашего знакомства.

\- Слабак, - по-доброму обозвалась Эрика и тут же повернулась в сторону альфы. – Что скажешь, Дерек? Заменишь его?

Обращение Эрики заставило Дерека вынырнуть из своих раздумий. Он встряхнулся и покачал головой:

\- Нет. Пригласи Кору – она всегда рада тебе помочь, - он двинулся к двери, ведущей на балкон, - а мне надо подумать.

Оставив ничего не понимающих бет за спиной, Дерек вышел на балкон и уперся в него руками и склонил голову.

\- Пытаешься решить проблему мирового голода?

Резко повернувшись на голос, Дерек увидел Питера, который, как ни в чем не бывало, уселся на полу, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене дома.

\- О чем ты?

\- Да ни о чем, - Питер пожал плечами и вскинул голову. – Просто у тебя такой вид -  словно транспарант: «Занимаюсь самокопанием! Не справляюсь с объемом работ! Срочно пришлите экскаватор!»

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – прервал его выступление Дерек.

\- Сижу. После того, как гостиную оккупировали эти недо-айкидошники, балкон стал единственным спокойным местом, где я могу почитать, - Питер поднял книгу, которая лежала рядом с ним.

Взгляд Дерека зацепился за обложку.

\- Шекспир? Серьезно? – он подошел и выхватил книгу из рук дяди. – «Ромео и Джульетта»? Ты поехал крышей?

\- Нет. Просто решил освежить в памяти, - забрал томик назад Питер. – В свете последних событий, вражда между итальянскими семьями смотрится совершенно иначе.

\- Ты бредишь, - выдал свое заключение Дерек. – Между стаями нет такой вражды.

\- Зато есть запретная страсть, позволяющая мне называть себя «Кормилицей», - как бы в пустоту бросил Питер, но племянник все равно его услышал и замер. – Расслабься. Все образумится. Так или иначе.

Дерек молча отвернулся от Питера, невидящим взглядом уставившись на город.

\- Когда вы встречаетесь со Старшей? – наконец, снова подал голос дядя.

\- Сегодня в полночь, - тихо откликнулся Дерек.

\- Отлично. С этим сексуальным напряжением между вами давно пора, что-нибудь сделать.

Стайлз плавно затормозил, опустил ручник и заглушил мотор. Джип погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую лишь тихим пеньем сверчков. Выбравшись из машины, Стайлз невольно поежился от холода и спрятал тут же замерзшие руки в карманы джинс, прежде чем ступить на уже прилично утоптанную тропинку, уходившую вглубь чащи прямо к Неметону.

Издалека донесся знакомый рокот мотора и плавное пение тормозов зеленого монстра Скотта. Спустя мгновение телефон в джинсах завибрировал.

\- Его Величество у аппарата?

\- Стайлз, ты уже на месте? – не тратя время на предисловия, поинтересовался Скотт.

\- Почти, - Стайлз огляделся по сторонам и зябко дернулся от прохладного ветерка. – Надеюсь, в этот раз все закончится раньше рассвета. Отец все ещё болезненно реагирует на мое длительное радиомолчание.

\- Все в порядке, он тормознул меня по пути сюда,  - отозвался Макколл. – Я объяснил ему ситуацию. Не сказал бы, что он удивился…

\- Эм… Я, вроде как, советовался с ним?  - пояснил Стайлз, ожидая всплеска негодования за разглашение «тайн» стаи.

\- Успокойся, я не Садам Хуссейн, а ты – не американский разведчик, - весело заметил Скотт.

\- Как посмотреть, бро, - невольно улыбнулся Стайлз, бросив короткий взгляд на часы. – Почти полночь. Мне пора. Я позвоню, когда все закончится.

\- Договорились, - согласился Скотт, прежде чем завершить вызов.

Спрятав телефон, Стайлз быстро зашагал в сторону места встречи.

Также как и всегда, по телу пробежало стадо мурашек, стоило ногам только ступить на поляну перед Неметоном. Первое время Стайлз банально боялся сюда приходить - слишком свежи были воспоминания о маленьком, но очень темном духе, временно разделившем с ним тело. Яд ногицуне никуда не делся: он продолжал терзать Стайлза по ночам, когда все друзья засыпали, а сам Стилински, по первости, долго валялся без сна, не рискуя шевельнуться, боясь, что одно лишнее движение – и эта мерзкая злобная тварь вернется, чтобы снова разложить перед ним партию в го.  Теперь же холод страха быстро отступал под быстрым топотом сердца, при тревожном взгляде на вновь пустившее ростки древо.

Дерек стоял по другую сторону от некогда могучего дерева, запрокинув голову к звездам и убывающей луне, освещавшим поляну. При появлении Стайлза он тут же повернул голову в его сторону и приветственно кивнул. Стайлз также кивнул в ответ, с трудом подавляя искренне чувство неправильности происходящего. В последнее время они с Дереком редко общались нормально: без криков, упреков и рычания. Хотя они и раньше этим не грешили, но все же… Хотелось, чтобы вернулось то доверие, которое было между ними. Очень хотелось.

Их неуютное молчание нарушил хриплый  и очень тихий голос:

\- Рада, что вы следуете хотя б каким-то правилам приличия.

Неторопливо повернувшись, Стайлз в который раз поморщился при виде открывшегося зрелища. Все, что осталось от Дженнифер Блэйк: худое тело, изуродованное лицо, разорванное, все ещё хлюпающее остатками крови горло, местами прогнившая одежда – было малоприятным видом. Как оказалось, у Неметона было своеобразное чувство справедливости: он покарал неудавшуюся темную друидку за неудачу, позволив жить в виде гниющей плоти в качестве стража сверхъестественных законов Бикон Хилл.

 - Мы пришли, как ты велела, - старательно отводя глаза в сторону, проговорил Дерек. – Каков будет твой вердикт?

Дженнифер попыталась усмехнуться, но получилось так себе: её голова вскоре вновь безвольно повисла, а руки безуспешно пытались сжаться в кулаки – все-таки трупное окоченение никто не отменял.

\- Все претензии стаи Скотта Макколла к тебе обоснованы, Дерек, - с долгими паузами, наполненными булькающими звуками из глубины её горла, ответила Дженнифер. – Никто из них не нарушал законов.

\- Да! – ликующе воскликнул Стайлз, совершенно по-мальчишески вскинув руки. – Йху! Стайлз рулит! ДА!

\- Однако, - что-то в тоне мертвой заставило Стайлза замолкнуть. – Неметону надоели ваши ссоры. Вы должны разрешить разногласия раз и навсегда.

\- Мы не войдем в его стаю, - Стилински среагировал быстрее Дерека.  – Плавали – знаем.

\- Это исключено, - согласился Дерек. Какими бы благими не были его намерения, никто из стаи Макколла-Стилински не стал бы его слушать.

\- Это никого не волнует. Вы прекратите соперничество.

\- И что ты нам предлагаешь? Это инстинкты! Им пасть не заткнешь! – начал громко возмущаться Стайлз. – Что мы должны сделать? Глотки друг другу перегрызть?

\- Зачем же так радикально? В былые времена, альфы двух близко живущих стай не редко заключали браки, дабы предупредить драки за территорию.

\- Что? – после короткой паузы выдохнул Стайлз. Дерек предпочел сдержать свое возмущение.

\- Брак, - сквозь бульканье проговорила Дженнифер. – Или к следующему новолунию вы будете мертвы.

\- Заткнись! – раздраженно прорычал Дерек Питеру.

\- Прости! – вновь складываясь пополам в истерическом смехе, проикал тот. – Не могу остановиться!

\- Питер, заткнись! – повторил Дерек, сжимая кулаки и стараясь не слышать едкий хохот Коры и Эрики этажом выше.

\- Не могу! – прыснул его дядя. – При всем желании! Ой!.. Я уже не верил, что хоть кто-нибудь ткнет вам это в лицо! Пффф… Не мо-о-о-огу!

Дерек зарычал, сверкнул алыми глазками и кинулся на дядю, но пораженно замер, наблюдая, как тот чуть ли не катался по полу, прижимая руки к животу.

\- Это просто потрясно! – сквозь смех выдал Питер. – И мне жаль, что ты прогнал девочек! Ик! – он дернулся. – Это круче любого анекдота! Ой!

\- Ты можешь уже прекратить ржать? – простонал Дерек.

\- Ладно, - все ещё тихонько посмеиваясь, выпрямился Хейл. – Весь во внимании.

\- Это полная хрень! Дженнифер просто решила поиздеваться! – снова зашелся альфа.

\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, племянник, но династические браки между альфами, проживающими на близкорасположенной территории, - достаточно распространенное явление, - даже не думая сгонять улыбку со своего лица, заметил Питер.

Дерек раздраженно прорычал и, сжав кулаки, изо всех сил ударил по спортивной груше, в то же мгновение сорвавшейся с крюка и мешком упавшей на пол.

Питер наблюдал за беснованием своего альфы с нескрываемым любопытством и злорадством:

\- Да, ладно тебе! Вам даже не надо регистрировать это на государственном уровне. Достаточно сказать пару слов перед Неметоном, жарко провести первую ночь, ну а потом вы вместе на всю жизнь, - пауза лишь добавила его пояснениям ехидства.

Младший Хейл тяжело вздохнул и устало запустил руку в волосы:

\- И нет никаких вариантов чтобы  избежать этого? Потому что – и я говорю абсолютно серьезно – по-моему, Стилински совершенно точно планирует либо дождаться новолуния и героически сдохнуть, прихватив и меня с собой, либо прикончить меня в ближайшие две недели, а труп скормить Неметону, чтобы тот заткнулся на следующие… в общем, навсегда.

-Не-а, - широко улыбаясь, покачал головой Питер. – Пора вспоминать старшую школу, Дерек: цветы, конфеты, кино, поцелуи на закате, обнимашки в людных местах, рестораны и «кофеек на ночь»!

\- Что? – не понял ни слова Дерек.

\- Не «что», а руководство к действию, Дерек, - мягко поправил его родственничек. – Марш, выяснять любимые цветы Стайлза! Будем брать крепость имени Стилински измором!

Сначала он просто пытался поговорить со Стилински. Переступив через себя и свою чертову гордость,  Дерек позвонил ему первым, наткнулся на жизнерадостное – вполне в стиле Стайлза – сообщение автоответчика, попытался перезвонить через полчаса – с тем же результатом. Ещё через час – опять без результата. После этого Дерек пошел в ва-банк и позвонил Макколлу. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, ответил. С третьей попытки.

\- Дерек?

\- Где Стайлз? – без прелюдий поинтересовался тот.

\- Тоже рад тебя слышать, - язвительно протянул Скотт.

\- Скотт, давай по делу, - попросил Дерек. – Где Стайлз?

\- Вне зоны доступа, насколько мне известно, - ответил Макколл.

Вывод напросился сам собой:

\- Ты уже в курсе, верно? – со вздохом уточнил Хейл.

\- Мы со Стайлзом партнеры, у нас одна стая на двоих, - конечно, я в курсе! – быстро протараторил Скотт.

Дерек постарался не обращать внимания на странное недовольство, всколыхнувшееся у него в груди при, казалось бы, невинных словах Макколла.

\- И что ты об этом думаешь? – немного смущаясь, поинтересовался он.

\- Я посоветовал Стайлзу запастись смазкой и презервативами. Судя по голодным взглядам, которые вы бросаете друг на друга, между попытками прибить друг друга – первая брачная ночь будет жаркой, - ехидно отозвался Скотт.

\- Господи, вас всех, что? Покусал Питер? – простонал Дерек, а затем сообразил, что в случае Скотта этот вопрос звучит несколько… неуместно.

\- Выбор небольшой в любом случае, Дерек, - уже более серьезно заметил молодой альфа. – Либо один из вас умирает, либо… Мне не хочется терять ни лучшего друга, ни тебя, уж прости.

\- А если попытаться договориться с Неметоном? – ухватившись за последнюю ниточку надежды, предложил младший Хейл.

\- Стайлз сразу отмел этот вариант. Этот пень не меняет своих решений, - ответил Скотт. – Есть только один вариант договориться, и он не по нраву никому из нас, - это приносить жертвы, как Дженнифер, - Макколл сделал короткую паузу. – Из обеих стай это сделать могут только Дитон или Лидия. В общем… Стайлз против. Я против. Все против.

\- Я тоже против, - согласился Дерек и, сжав переносицу, простонал, - и что же мне делать?

\- Ползать на коленях, умоляя о прощении, - спокойно и ни секунды не раздумывая, отозвался его собеседник.

\- В смысле? – нахмурился Хейл.

\- Ой, да, ладно, неужели ты, правда, не понимаешь? – усмехнулся Скотт. – Ты ему нравился. В смысле, «нравился, прям, нравился». И когда я пришел к тебе за помощью… это было его желание. Он был уверен, что ты согласишься. А ты отказался. И Стайлз…

\- Разочаровался, - закончил за него Дерек.

\- Главную мысль ты уловил, - согласился Макколл. – Дальше – сам. Я вам не сваха, сводничеством не занимаюсь.

Следующие три дня Дерек играл в сыщика, тщетно пытаясь поймать Стайлза после школы, возле офиса шерифа и других нейтральных территориях. Все напрасно. Создавалось впечатление, что Стилински внезапно обучился технике ниндзя и по-пластунски уползал каждый раз, когда Дерек оказывался поблизости.  В результате Хейл был вынужден обратиться к шерифу.

Полицейский участок встретил Дерека привычной суетой, шумом голосов и стойким ароматом кофе. Прежде чем Хейл сумел сделать хотя бы шаг в сторону кабинета шерифа, его путь перегородил Пэрриш.

\- Дерек, - он пожал ему руку. – Чем обязаны?

\- Все спокойно. Я по личному вопросу, - успокоил офицера тот. – К шерифу.

\- Правда? – удивился Джордан. – Боже, неужели ни одного трупа за неделю? Слабо верится.

\- Неделя ещё не кончилась, - на всякий случай напомнил ему Дерек.

\- Утешил, - хмыкнул Пэрриш. – Шериф Стилински у себя, дорогу ты знаешь – сам дойдешь. Был рад увидеться.

\- Я тоже, - вежливо отозвался Дерек, тут же направившись к офису шерифа.

Коротко постучав, он зашел в кабинет, тут же замерев под пристальным взглядом старшего Стилински, сидевшего в кресле.

\- Дерек, - напрягшись, протянул он, - не ожидал тебя увидеть.  Садись. Кофе?

\- Нет, - коротко отказался Хейл, устраиваясь на предложенном стуле. – У меня есть просьба.

\- Слушаю, - спокойно отозвался шериф.

\- Мне нужно поговорить со Стайлзом, но он не отвечает на мои звонки. Не могли бы вы… поспособствовать нашему разговору? – немного смущенно поинтересовался Дерек.

\- О, - задумчиво протянул Стилински. – Надеюсь, ты не руки и сердца у него просить собрался?

Дерек замер.

\- Вы…

\- Да, я в курсе пожеланий дряхлого дерева относительно судьбы моего сына, - кивнул шериф. – Стайлз не стал скрывать это от меня.

\- Так вы мне не поможете, - понимающе протянул Дерек.

\- Помогу, - возразил тот.

Дерек долго всматривался в лицо шерифу, пытаясь понять, отыскать причину, обосновать сам факт такого решения, но так и не смог этого объяснить.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что Стайлз обижен, расстроен и определенно не в восторге от того, что какое-то дерево решает с кем ему провести остаток своей жизни, - спокойно выдохнул шериф. – Он в домике семьи Мартин на озере. Лидия пустила его пожить там на время.

\- Спасибо, - не нашел иных слов Дерек.

\- Не за что, - развел руками старший Стилински. – И, Дерек, - он остановил оборотня в дверях своего кабинета, - обидишь его ещё раз – яйца отрежу.

Засыпанная золотыми и коричневыми листьями дорога провела Дерека через лес и вывела к небольшому домику на самом берегу озера. Выглядел он уютно и красиво, словно сошел с киноэкрана, и - что не могло не радовать – рядом с ним стоял до боли знакомый синий джип, не сдохший только милостью небес, не иначе.

Припарковавшись рядом, Дерек вышел из машины и огляделся по сторонам. В доме было тихо, легкий шум доносился только с берега. Последовав на звук, Дерек дошел до самого озера, где обнаружил Стайлза, невозмутимо пускавшего камешки по воде. Стилински наверняка слышал его приближение, однако почему-то сделал полностью отсутствующий вид.

\- Привет, - спокойно поздоровался Дерек, окидывая Стайлза долгим взглядом.

Парень был одет в свободные мешковатые джинсы, немного сползавшие с узких бедер, длинная футболка красно-синими полосками выступала из-под черной кожаной куртки. Было в его виде что-то странное… холодное и одинокое. Словно Стайлз снова сходил с ума и пытался бороться с этим самостоятельно.

\- Привет, - отозвался Стилински между бросаниями очередных камешков. – Пришел просить руки и сердца?

Дерек усмехнулся, припомнив слова шерифа. Сразу видно: родственники.

\- Нет, - ответил он и улыбнулся, когда Стайлз, наконец, обернулся и посмотрел на него.  – Я пришел просить прощения.

\- О, как, - пораженно хмыкнул Стайлз. – Молодец, удивил.

\- Стайлз, я серьезно, - нахмурился Дерек. – То, что мы с тобой перестали нормально общаться, и привело нас к этому дебильному ультиматуму от прогнившего пня.

\- Я оценил иронию, - усмехнулся Стилински. – Ладно, давай, попробуем поговорить, - он выкинул оставшиеся камни в воду и отряхнул руки.

\- Я… виноват. Прежде всего, виноват в том, что когда ты нуждался, действительно нуждался в моей помощи, меня не было рядом. Я сделал вид, что это не мое дело и это было моей ошибкой, - осторожно подбирая слова, начал Дерек. – Ты никогда не оставлял меня в беде, насколько бы грубо и пренебрежительно я к тебе не относился. И я… я прошу у тебя прощения за все, что я НЕ сделал, хотя должен был, и хочу попробовать начать все с начала.

\- Я столько слов за раз, отродясь, от тебя не слышал,  - восхищенно протянул Стайлз. – Ну, да, ладно. Отлично, я тебя прощаю.

Дерек¸ не ожидавший результата всего после одного монолога, ошеломленно замер.

\- Погоди, ты серьезно?

\- Более чем, - Стайлз спрятал руки в карманах и зябко повел плечами. – У меня было время подумать. Наконец-то.

\- И что ты решил? – мягко поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Что я виду себя, как полоумная девица во время месячных, - прыснул Стилински. – Истерю, злюсь по поводу и без повода, нарываюсь на ненужную мне ссору, и вообще, делаю все, чтобы окружающие возненавидели меня. В общем, строю из себя Бастилию, - Стайлз смущенно почесал затылок. – Самого задолбало. К тому же я сам виноват. Напридумывал себе всякого. Ты же не обязан был знать о моих чувствах и вообще.

\- Честно говоря, не ожидал от тебя… такого, - признался Хейл.

\- Ага. Я, в принципе, люблю неожиданные решения, - кивнул Стайлз.

\- А-а-а, мне интересно, - Дерек подошел ближе, окончательно нарушив личное пространство парня. – Если бы я вдруг сказал, что я испытываю к тебе… романтический интерес и хотел бы позвать тебя на свидание или в кино или куда там сейчас ходят парочки?

\- Никуда, все просто трахаются на  задних сиденьях своих машин, - язвительно отозвался Стилински.

\- Я не закончил, - не сдержав улыбку, заметил Дерек. – Так вот. Если бы я пригласил тебя на свидание - ты бы согласился?

Стайлз наклонил голову, нарочито медленно окинул его внимательным взглядом, а затем также медленно протянул руку и осторожно приложил её к щеке Дерека, мягко погладив по скуле. Мягкое удовольствие от этой простой неизысканной ласки проскользнуло по всему телу Хейла, и тот в наслаждении прикрыл глаза.

\- Ну, как тебе сказать, - замявшись, проговорил Стайлз, вынуждая Дерека открыть глаза. – Вариант с задним сиденьем твоей машины мне нравится гораздо больше.


End file.
